


The Royal Shield

by Antiquarian



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, England (Country), F/M, MI6 Agents, Modern Royalty, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquarian/pseuds/Antiquarian
Summary: Princess Emily has given up her royal duties to try and live a regular life, but while the Royal Family is on the fence about her decision to do so, they're also afraid of what this newfound freedom will mean. Aside from the usual embarrassment the Royal Family has been subjected to in the past with all their young heirs, they're more so concerned about her safety. As tensions rise between the United Kingdom and the Middle East, the once-Princess has now been left vulnerable to any potential threat.Once word of New York's refusal to pay for Emily's security team got back to Buckingham Palace, it was decided by the Royal Family to covertly hire the services of MI6, to closely monitor and guard the young Princess. Tasked with this assignment, is MI6's best agent, Jake Evans, a young American who joined the branch five years ago in pursuit of his next big assignment.
Relationships: Jake Evans/Princess Emily
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
